Dress
by Inumaru12
Summary: Danny blames Vlad, even if it was unintentional, for turning his boyfriend into a pervert. slash/yaoi IchiDan Ichigo/Danny Crossdressing!Danny, Perverted!Ichigo


**Title:****Dress**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T

**Cross over:** Bleach and Danny Phantom

**Warnings:** somewhat spoilers of my story Kindred Spirits but not really, yaoi/gay guys/man on man, crossdressing!Danny, Slightly perverted!Ichigo, Means-well-but-oblivius!Vlad, some perversion.

**Pairing:** IchiDan (Ichigo/Danny)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!!!

**Summery:** Danny blames Vlad, even if it was unintentional, for turning his boyfriend into a pervert.

**Inumaru12:**Lol, This idea came in a flash. I hope you guys enjoy it. Can you tell I love this pairing, btw?

**Dress**

Danny wanted to cry. Really, he did. And not just little tears but like sobs of frustration and maybe throw something at some one, preferably Vlad…and maybe Ichigo if he continued looking him over like that with those dirty bedroom eyes of his and that smug smirk on his face. He would never understand just how Vlad had somehow given Ichigo the idea to have him wear _this_ of all things. Even though he was immensely embarrassed about what he was wearing he couldn't help but twist his hips a bit and watch it twirl around him. He stopped immediately when he saw Ichigo watching him.

Danny Fenton was wearing a dress. Not just a dress, but in drag also. His wig was black and matched his hair perfectly and was just above his mid-back. The top of his dress was blouse like and was white with blue stripes going across the chest and one going across the stomach. The bottom halve went down straight to his knees and was a baby blue with white butterfly designs on it. He wore blue slip ons that were his sister's, but of course she didn't know he had them.

"Enjoying your self?" The red headed shinigami asked. Danny glared and Ichigo snickered.

The town hero was currently at the mall in Amity Park. Luckily though, Ichigo had decided to be merciful and take him to the mall that was all the way across town and that no one from his school ever went to. The older teen had said it was a date. Of course, he knew he should've known better. Apparently that bet they had made a while earlier and he had lost had decided to come back and bite him in the ass. On the plus side though, he found out that he could pull off being a girl because he apparently had _feminine_ qualities. Like the way he had a lean figure and had no hair on his chest or legs. (Something he was not proud of) Danny sighed again and looked up at his boyfriend as the other slipped his hand into his. His cheeks flushed lightly and he lowered his head, allowing his bangs to hide his eyes. He squeezed the other boy's hand back. Ichigo smiled and lead him away.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked, keeping his voice soft so people passing by weren't able to tell that it was not a girl's voice. Ichigo said nothing but led him by the hand to a little shop, an ice cream shop.

"Two vanilla cones please." He requested, taking his hand out of Danny's so he could pull his wallet out and pay.

"You don't need to pay, Ichi. I can-" The red head cut him off with a kiss to the lip. Danny flushed and the woman behind the counter giggled.

"Don't worry, I got it." He breathed in his ear. Danny nodded mutely and tried to stop his face from being crazy shades of red. Ichigo handed the vanilla cone to him and Danny took it with his right hand. Ichigo took his with his left hand and took Danny's hand with his right and they walked aimlessly in the mall.

"So," The raven haired boy said finally, "What made you think of this," Danny motioned to his dress "for the bet?"

"Well," Ichigo said, taking a lick off his ice cream. "It was something about what Vlad said a couple months ago. He said something about you in a dress and the idea just clicked."

"He did _what_?!? Danny hissed, his eyes wide with shock.

"Well," Ichigo said, looking thoughtful. "He didn't exactly say something like that, but something like that it made me think of it."

Danny snorted.

"I never knew you were a pervert Ichigo." He joked as he took a lick of his ice cream, making it land on his cheek a bit. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and a lewd grin made it self known on his face.

"Do you like it? Does it taste good?" Ichi asked, his voice colored with perversion.

Danny blinked, not getting the innuendo.

"Uh, yeah. It's vanilla. It's always good." He said.

The shinigami's tainted smirk widened and he leaned over and licked Danny's cheek that had the drop of the sweet treat on it. Suddenly Danny's mind caught on to the meaning behind Ichigo's words and gave a big "eep" and dropped his cone on the floor. The raven haired boy's face was a bright red and used his now empty hand to smack Ichigo on the arm.

"P-Pervert!" He whispered, embarrassed and secretly turned on.

As the two bent over to clean up the mess that was made (Danny making sure not to let the skirt ride up at all) they heard a voice call out.

"Hey Ichigo! What are you doing here?"

The two turned around and saw Tucker walking out of the out of the tech store.

'Oh, shit.' Was both of their thoughts.

Ichigo laughed nervously. "I could be asking you the same thing." He said. Danny shifted nervously trying not to turn around so his best friend couldn't notice him. Of course, that would be too easy. Tucker immediately saw him, and thinking he was a girl, tried to work the ole' Tucker Foley charm.

"Hey there, pretty lady. Congratulation, you just won a date with Tucker Foley for tomorrow night. How about th-" Tucker froze with his mouth gapping open. "D-Danny?"

Danny looked up at his darker skinned friend and swallowed nervously. Tucker had known him since basically forever, so it only a few moments for him to realize who this 'girl' was. Not to mention that he knew that Ichigo would never cheat on Danny (especially after he had threatened to use some of the ghost hunting skills he had learn over the last couple of months on the red head) and also 'she' looks exactly like Danny, except in girl form. Tucker did the one thing that neither of them had expected.

He laughed. Not just a giggle, but a full belly laugh that nearly had him sprawled upon the floor. Ichigo and Danny stared in shock before snapping out of it, though it was more Danny then Ichigo.

"Tucker," Hissed Danny, his voice filled with venom, along with his eyes a bright green. "I swear if you even think about telling someone about this, or taking pictures, I will over shadow your body, make you come to school only in your boxers and give Dash a lap dance all while singing "Sexy back" by Justin Timberlake."

The look of utmost horror on Tucker's face made Danny smirk a little bit. He knew how to play hard ball when he had to.

"So, why are you doing this anyway? Is this some weird kink of yours?" Tucker asked, his eyebrow arched. Ichigo's cheeks flushed a little while Danny was already full blown red.

"I lost a bet." The ghost boy said. Tucker just shook his head with a smile and decided he really didn't need to know. He waved goodbye to his two friends and headed an opposite way.

Danny bit his lip slightly and sighed. He took Ichigo's hand led him down the hallway. Maybe this was wasn't so bad, as long as no one else he knew randomly showed up. And when they were suddenly alone in a corridor, Danny was up against the wall with Ichigo's mouth on his and his hands traveling over his body. The ghost boy mentally rolled his eyes as Ichigo groped his behind.

While he this wasn't so bad being dressed as a girl, he was still going to blame Vlad for turning his boyfriend into a pervert.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** I dunno, this idea just kinda struck me. Tell me what you guys think. R&R plz!


End file.
